yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
K-Nines(Branch One)
"Sorry Pal You Picked The Wrong Guys To Mess With" K-nines.jpg kpro1_4.jpg Yakuza members.jpg Military.jpg MilitaryK-nines.jpg Police.jpg Polices.jpg Background/History This Clan is Under the rule of the Makuryami Clan, which is really just a front the K-nines are where the real Muscle is at The Gang is deprived of Chinese Traid Member, Ex-Russian Black op Member, Street Thugs, and Japanese Yakuza members. The gang rules with an iron fist and is a force to be reckoned with Loyalty is a Must, these Members move in silence and doesn't let anyone know that they're in a gang, they have eyes everywhere even in other gangs and Yakuza Clans! The K-Nines Even Have Multiple Members on the inside Of the KDP. Gang Perks Brutal Fighters Master tactions Loyal Russian Military Training Seals of Silence any member trying to give info about the gang to others (who aren't allies) will DIE from Heart failure Chinese Martial Arts Gang Ranks Leader(Alpha)- No one Knows Except For Kise and Shizuka Noi General(omega)-Shizuka Noi Sergent-(Wolf)Kise Ryouta Sergent2-(Hybrid)Kagami Taiga Lance Corpral(Dog)- Private First Class(Pup)- Private(NewBorn)- District Location This Gang is located through out Kasihana their base of Operation is everywhere. Gang trait Smart Brutal Fighter Tactical Temper-mental Never Gives information to others even when tortured Enemies/ rival clans or gangs Ha! You'll Never Know Because The K-Nines Don't Exisist as Far as You Know Allies/ Ally clans/gangs Ha! You'll Never Know Because The K-Nines Don't Exisist as Far as You Know Main Businesses Contact Kills- The Gang takes on various Contact to get rid of certain problems for Clients the Range of Money they bring in depends on the contact but they usually don't accept anything under 24,000 At least when its a big contact but they're bare minimum is 10,000 Tanz Robbery- Depends on the Job but usual 1,200 Tanz Bank Heist- The K-Nines often Rob Banks to bring in cash when their funds are low they're Extremely Skilled and are usual out in under 30 seconds-100,000 to 200,000 Tanz. Business Blackmail- The K-Nines often dig around in big company's and find out information about their more unsavory deals and use this to black mail them into 10 Percent of the companies Profit- 150,000 Tanz though it really depends on the company. Side Business Hacking- The Gang has A secret Base if you will where they Hack into multiple computer data bases, They don't get paid for this but its one of the ways the gang finds out information and plans for things, the gang is good enough to even hack into the KDP though it helps when you got people on the Inside they can just about hack into anything even cell phones their location also changes everytime and they never buy their equipment using their names its always someones else so that when Traced it doesn't go to them they also leave all the equipment behind and always wears glove to avoid finger prints, in the gang theirs only three hackers Honor code Complete The Mission At All Cost Loyatly Follow Orders Killing Chidren Is Allowed If they Pose A threat Try To Avoid Useless Blood Shed Try Not To Get Caught By The KDP Category:Gang Category:Clans